Winx Club - Episode 302
|pe = The Princess' Ball |ne = The Fairy and the Beast}} Valtor's Mark is the second episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis Valtor visits Solaria and meets Countess Cassandra and her daughter Chimera. Cassandra shows Valtor Solaria's light in return for control of Stella's father the King. Plot Aisha is still on Andros, protecting and helping her people. As she rescues two mermaids from being crushed by the waves she flies over the Omega Portal, looking down and sensing danger. After they had teamed up in the previous episode, Valtor and the Trix take residence in an underground area in Andros. Valtor explains that he was weakened during his time in prison, but he announces that he will regain full power soon by using the magic portal, linked to all dimensions in the magical universe from the area they are residing in. He starts with the power of the Second Sun of Solaria. Stepping through the portal, he begins his quest. At Alfea, Tecna is still trying to reach Aisha, but there has been no luck. Stella is busy packing her things for Solaria for her princess ball. Flora and Bloom express their worry for Aisha, but Stella assures them that Aisha can handle it and she will be able to attend the party. Bloom jokes about her “birthday” when Stella irritatingly corrects her that it is her princess ball, seeing as Bloom is joking the girls start to laugh leading Stella to throw a pillow at Bloom’s face as payback only for Bloom to throw it back at her. Stella finally finishes packing, but only Bloom will be going with her for now as the others have some things to take care of before attending. With all things packed, Stella transport Bloom and herself to Solaria. They arrive with King Radius coming out to greet them. As father and daughter bond after reuniting they are unaware that someone was watching them. After the formalities, King Radius, Stella and Bloom enter the castle. Bloom is astonished by its size, but Stella reassures her that she will get used to it soon, and before showing Bloom to her room, Stella gives her the grand tour of the castle and the last place Stella shows her is the Hall of the Universe a place where the display of all the galaxies of the Magic Dimension are in. It is also Stella’s favorite room in the castle. Bloom gazes at the display and speaks about her parents on how they are out there somewhere. She reaches out her hand and touches a planet and she remembers her past and what her parents had sacrificed for her and the Magic Dimension to be safe. She cries a little, but Stella wipes her tears and cheers her up with the fact that the princess ball is going to be a blast. Unfortunately, Valtor arrives on Solaria and slips inside the castle. He overhears Stella and Bloom talking about Stella’s princess ball gifts. He checks out the scene and notices Chimera spying on them. He quietly leaves but continues to watch from afar. As Stella goes about her gifts to Bloom, Chimera calls her snooty and declares her despise for the princess. It is then that her mother, Cassandra, calls out her to her and scolds her for her unladylike behavior. Though disapproving of her daughter’s actions, she does agree and share the same angst against Stella. As they insult and look down on Stella, Cassandra tells her daughter that she is much more suited to be the Crown Princess of Solaria; Valtor observes them secretly and sees that they will be suitable allies. Cassandra enters the gift room and greets Stella and Bloom, hiding her intentions with a smile and a positive presence. After some small talk, Cassandra introduces Chimera to the girls, shocking them. Stella is still very furious for her loss during the shopping war with Chimera and proceeds to glare her down, Chimera then “offers” to give up her dress “willingly” to the Crown Princess, but Stella insults her and proclaims that she will not wear secondhand clothes, leaving Chimera furious, the two leaving in a huff, with Chimera swearing to ruin Stella’s party and Bloom trying to ease the situation by being positive. The next day, Stella awakens Bloom at dawn and tells her they have to get ready – picking out the dress Stella’s going to wear, doing her hair, make-up, and facial. While Stella is getting her hair done, Chimera is, of course, trying to sabotage this by casting a spell on Stella to ruin her hair only for it to backfire. She ends up with cake on her when she tried to deal with the backfired spell and goes to her mother to complain. While Chimera continues to rant about Stella and her will to do anything to ruin her life, Valtor enters their room. Though they are put off for awhile, after some compromising – Cassandra gives Valtor the power of the Second Sun of Solaria and in return Valtor will give the two of them more potent powers, Cassandra with Chimera, leads Valtor to the hall where the second sun is. On their way, they bump into Bloom. Both Valtor and Bloom realize something in each other but quickly depart. Valtor absorbs its power and as promised, gives them stronger powers and marking them with his mark. After that, the party begins and Valtor leaves. Brandon, Sky, Musa, Tecna and Flora arrive, without Timmy, Helia, Riven and Aisha. Tecna explains that they still could not reach her and Brandon wonders where Stella is and Bloom assures him that he will see her. The party officially begins and King Radius gives his speech and welcomes back his daughter to the guests. And finally, he gives his long-awaited announcement – Solaria will soon have a new queen, Countess Cassandra. Though pleasant news to the civilians, it is an appalling discovery to the Winx and the Specialists. Stella is very upset with news and unable to enjoy the party. The dance begins with father and daughter opening the ball. Seeing this as a good opportunity, Cassandra signals Chimera to cast the monster transformation spell onto Stella. Chimera steps behind a statue, speaks an incantation and casts the spell. Being hit by the spell, Stella falls to the ground in agony and finally transforms into a monster. King Radius is still shocked by this but is still aware that this monster is Stella, until Cassandra casts her spell on Radius, convincing him this is not Stella. He then orders the guards to apprehend Stella and nothing Stella says will convince her father. The guards do as they are told, but the Winx and Specialists intervene. Chimera continues the ruse, convincing everyone that they are all part of this scheme. While the Specialists deals with some of the guards, the girls try to lead Stella away with the guards chasing them. However, seeing as there are too many soldiers, it is decided that Brandon and Sky head to the ship and wait for the girls’ signal to come and get them. The girls then head to the aviary tower with the soldiers in tow. Stella starts backing away and crashes through the window and beginnings plummeting rapidly towards the ground. Tecna quickly puts up a shield to try and keep the soldiers at bay while Bloom quickly dives out the window to save Stella. Major Events *Bloom and the others are introduced to Stella's father, King Radius. *Valtor continues his invasion of Andros. *Valtor's and Bloom's first encounter. *Valtor steals the power of the Sun of Solaria. *Valtor gives Countess Cassandra and Chimera his mark. *King Radius announces his marriage to Countess Cassandra. *Chimera turns Stella into a monster. *Cassandra brainwashes King Radius. Debuts *Countess Cassandra *Steeple of the Sun *Sun of Solaria *Stella's monster form Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Flora **Stella/Mon-Stella **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Specialists **Sky **Brandon *Villains **Valtor **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy **Chimera **Countess Cassandra *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff *Mer-Monster *Mermaids **Kalia **Celina **Coralia **Amarea **Talassia *Royalty **King Radius Spells Used *Disco Ball - Musa used it against the Solarian guards. *Electro Cage - Used by Tecna to repel the Solarian guards' shots. *Wrapping Ivy - Flora used it against the Solarian guards. *Fire Wall - Bloom used it against the Solarian guards. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *In the 4kids dub, Stella's voice was slightly different despite that the voice actress was the same. **In the promo of this episode, Veronica Taylor was the voice of Stella's monster form. *For unknown reasons, the RSVP guests Mirta, Timmy, Helia and Riven were not present during the princess ball and only Sky and Brandon attended. *A scene of Bloom's eye shown before the transformation is originally from Season 1's episode The Crown of Dreams. 2302-Bloom-eye-trivia.jpg|A scene of Bloom's eye, which is originally from 1x21, was used in this episode. Mistakes *Amarea's left wing was larger than her right wing. *One side of Stormy's glove is colored fully as a long sleeve glove despite the glove being till her elbow. *When Valtor bows to Countess Cassandra and Chimera, his gloves are missing. *While walking up the stairs, Chimera's dress is completely covers her collar bones. *When the girls were escaping from the party, a part of Musa's outfit disappeared. *When Bloom was about to jump in order to catch Stella, her Winx gloves disappeared. *There's a scene where Bloom's Winx crown disappears. *Flora's Winx sleeves disappeared when she was carrying Stella along with Tecna. *After the transformation, Flora's wings were under her hair, but a little bit later they switched position to over her hair. *In the 4kids dub, Aisha mistakenly calls Tides “Andros”, which was not used in the dub. *While escaping from the palace, Bloom is noticeable taller than Flora, Stella and Tecna. **In RAI and Nick versions, this scene is repeated in the next episode. Bandicam 2013-03-29 00-51-31-669.jpg|Amarea's left wing is larger than her right wing. TrixError7-WC302-06.png|Stormy glove Chimera, Cassandra - Ep302(9).jpg|Chimera's collar bones are colored in. Winx_Club_-_Episode_302_Mistake.jpg|Missing gloves. Musa-Mistake-302.png|A part of Musa's outfit is missing 302-Mistake-Bloom-gloves.jpg|Bloom's missing gloves 302-bloom-missing-crown.jpg|Bloom doesn't have her crown 302-flora-sleeves.jpg|Flora's sleeves are missing 302-flora-wings.jpg|Flora's wings were under her hair, but later they switched to be over her hair 302-mistake-bloom.jpg|Bloom looks bigger than the other girls Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 3 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes